


Now, Now, Now, 'Cause I'm the Right One

by NoodlerHead



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: :pensive:, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Cars, Crossdressing, Fluff, Maps, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Platonic Relationships, Shopping, Toys, ghost's just babi, mansions, no bugs, not evil or anything-, pale king is just an idiot, slightly tho-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlerHead/pseuds/NoodlerHead
Summary: Hornet goes into the City of Tears to go get some maps for her dad.





	1. Shopping for Maps

**Author's Note:**

> now disclaimer: i know that iselda isn't a part of the city of tears but- please forgive me- and also please don't yell at me for some details about the lore, i haven't played the game just yet-

The ladder Hornet currently on, was wobbly, shaking like a scared child. She already struggled to stay up on the wobbling mess, and she really didn’t need her little brother bothering her to play. 

“Hornettttt!” the little boy with snow-white hair whined. “When will you be doneeee? I want to play with youuu!” 

Hornet hopped down from the eight-foot ladder, she turned to face the boy with a when-do-you-expect-me-to-do-this scowl. 

“Not now Ghost! I still got to collect maps from Iselda in the City of Tears!” the taller and older sister cried.

Ghost continued to whine, despite his sister’s protests. 

“Fine! Fine! Fine! I’ll play with you when I get back alright?” Hornet finally caved in, throwing her arms up in exasperation. 

“Yay!!”

Hornet rolled her eyes and put on her crimson dress coat. She loved her brother, but sometimes he was like a puppy still with their mother. Always wanting to play.  
\---------------------------

“... Ghost’s bothering you to play with him again?” Hornet’s older brother, Hollow, guessed, while shaking his head. 

Hornet walked through their incredibly beautiful, emerald, and vine-filled yard and started set up her rickety bicycle.

“You know him so well,” Hornet replied. “Too well.”

“Well I hope you get those items that Dad wants you to get, and in the meanwhile, I’ll go play with him.”

Hornet sighed, “Thanks Hollow.” 

And she rode off towards the direction of the City of Tears, hoping she was going to get there by day’s end.  
\---------------------------

The scarlet coated girl always thought that her siblings’ names were weird. Granted, her own name was named after a type of BUG, which made her slightly despise her mother for it. Besides, her siblings were only her half siblings. They all had the same father, only Hornet had a different mother.  
But now that she thought about it, everyone had strange names. Her father(whose name was Pale), the vendors, hell even the people wandering around!  
\-------------------------

When Hornet arrived the City of Tears, she was immediately drenched in its freezing-cold rain. Luckily, her coat provided enough protection from the cold knives of the rain. Hornet’s pale hair stuck at her neck and coat like glue. Her dully colored bicycle covered in minuscole droplets of water.  
\----------------------------

“Ah, Hornet… good to see you again! Fetching things for your father?” Iselda greeted the girl.

“Yes, yes I am.” Hornet nodded curtly. 

“Well what would you like to buy from me? Maps perhaps? Your father always liked maps I suppose.”

“Any map, really.”

Iselda smiled and handed the younger an armful of scrolled paper.

Hornet thanked Iselda, and got back onto her bike.  
\--------------------------

“Hornettt? Aree youu baaackkk??” Ghost ran out of the mansion, screeching.

Hollow followed the little boy, bags under his orange eyes, and dressed up in a pink dress instead of his usual dark gray coat.

“Hornet. Help. I thought I could do it. But I’m not strong enough. I’ll give you my lunch, dinner, and all my snacks, just help me.”

Hornet snickered at her older brother’s misfortune. 

“Okay, okay. Come on Ghost, we can play now.”

“Hooray!!! Playtime!!” Ghost jumped up and down like a rabbit.

The three of them strolled up the steps, and into the gigantic white mansion. Hollow closed the door, and all was quiet except for the engines of the approaching pearl-white car. And inside that car, was a man with white hair, like his children, smiling.


	2. Hornet; Social Skills Lv. 1

Even though Pale owned an orphanage, filled with thousands of children(who were just as chaotic as Ghost), he was an absolute idiot in parenting. 

He was so bad at it that he told Hollow, Hornet, and Ghost that the things they were learning in school was useless, and they should devote their time training their strength and speed. As they were the most important skills in life.

So, he was a moron. With plenty of money. Which is the worst combination for someone like him. 

But, he wasn’t wrong about the learning part. 

Everything that Hornet learned in school, was utterly useless in the long-run. Like who needs to know how to play the god damn recorder? Or the area of a roller coaster? How come they don’t teach about taxes, bills, or elections?

Hornet shook her head as she jumped onto her bike and rode to Fog Canyon. The nearest town(though incredibly small) that had some sort of a school. 

Hollow had woken up earlier to drop off Ghost at the Abyss (the orphanage that their father ran), because for some reason, Ghost was incredibly close to them. But, they were really fun to hang out with(if you’re not being constantly being “attacked” and forced to play dress-up). 

Ghost didn’t really go to school, only mainly got “home-schooled” by Elder Bug.

\---------------------------------

“Oh hello there Hornet!” Quirrel, Teacher Monomon’s “apprentice”, greeted Hornet as she parked her bike against a nearby tree outside of the Archives.

“Hello, Scholar Quirrel,” the girl tersely replied to the other. 

“I will never understand why you call me, ‘Scholar’, Hornet. It’s just Quirrel. Or would you like me to call you ‘Warrior Hornet’?” the boy smiled, albeit awkwardly. 

“Why would you call me ‘Warrior’?”

“Well, you seem like you would be a warrior.”

Hornet simply shrugs and says, “I suppose I would.”

Before she walks into the building, leaving Quirrel standing alone with a book of tales in his hands.


	3. Motorbikes and the Abyss

Hollow never really liked being in the hospital. He stayed there for… god who knows how long. He was unconscious, the whole time. Trapped inside his head, dealing with an “infection” as they called it. 

So it was natural when he woke up, Hollow wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. 

He wanted to go back to his “normal” life. He wanted to go to school again. He wanted to see his little sister and baby brother. He wanted to see other people who weren’t doctors or nurses. Hell, he wanted to go to the Abyss again. He just wanted to go anywhere that wasn’t there.  
\------------------------------------

Hollow hopped onto his dark blue-silvery motorbike, holding Ghost’s hand, helping him up as well. Ghost rubbed his sleepy eyes on the motorbike, while holding onto Hollow’s waist.

Hollow’s moped was slightly better than Hornet’s bike, though only by a small margin, but still better. 

The motorbike was old, the last of its model. In which Hollow had nicknamed it, “The Last Stag”.

The motorbike’s light was dim in the inky mist, the wheels squeaked and groaned as it ran across the muddy ground.

\----------------------------------

Even from a mile away from the orphanage, you could hear the shrieks and laughter of “the Vessels”. Everyday that Hollow dropped Ghost off, he always felt bad for his father and Radiance. The two who were mainly in charge of taking care of them.

Ghost was bad enough, but the Vessels came in large numbers. Taking care of them was like battling a monstrous, humongous, chaotic dragon.

Shrieks and screams nearly constantly, running around, throwing tantrums, and always wanting to play. They were cute, yes, but an absolute pain to take care of.

Radiance was just done with all of them in the Abyss from day one. Including Pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p changed the title


	4. The Abyss

“‘No cost too great,’ you said. ‘No will to break,” you said. ‘No voice to cry suffering,’ you said,” Radiance sourly said while tapping her fingers on the table. “WELL LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE! BOTH OF US TAKING CARE OF CHILDREN WHO ARE LITERAL DEMONS!”

“Now now now, no need to get so aggravated- We may be taking care of hellions, but we can turn this around! We can despiline them whenever-” Pale tried suggesting.

“This is YOUR fault and YOU have to fix it! I don’t even know HOW Nightmare let you drag me into this!”

“It was to control you! You kept feeding my people with garbage ideas, basically infecting them! We started taking in children to try to stop you, making them be empty so that the infected couldn’t feed THEM those ideas! If anything, you should be-”

But the two got interrupted by a sudden and incredibly shrill shriek made by Verm. Also known as the Grimmchild or Grimmbrat(Pale’s nickname).

The little girl had wisping coal-black hair with crimson highlights. She wore an ash colored cape with the inside, a blood red. Verm was very like her father (Grimm), in both appearance and mentally. Which was both decent, and horrible. 

The child would scream and shout when things didn’t go her way, she broke about every table and toys they had, and Verm was stupendously picky about her food, only eating the finest of fine food. In other words, she was worse than the Vessels. 

“What is it now child?” Radiance demanded impatiently.

“Mommy’s here!”

“Why do you even refer to my son as your mother?” Pale sighed to himself. 

“Hello Verm!!” Ghost waved his arms excitedly while walking inside the door. 

“At least one of the gremlins won’t be bothering us.” 

Pale shot a dirty glare at the female but the latter paid little attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh- grimm is still the nightmare king, just he doesn't tell anyone that they're the same person. and i also edited the other chapters- go read it... if you want-

**Author's Note:**

> another thing for school


End file.
